


仪式感

by Helios_TD



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 10:54:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22714906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helios_TD/pseuds/Helios_TD
Summary: 是镜梦，情人节无脑甜饼。
Relationships: Houjou Emu/Kagami Hiiro
Kudos: 4





	仪式感

镜飞彩对于「确定关系」的这种仪式感比宝生永梦强得多，这一点本人是毫不知情的，甚至也只有宝生永梦一个人知道。

说起来也不难理解所谓外科医生的仪式感，在进行手术之前必须要家属签署协议，在下刀之前总得搞清楚刀尖在每一处的区别。症状体征对应着病症，病情预后对应着治疗方案，什么事情都得有一个先后。

当然并不是说九条贵利矢和花家大我不知道这些，就连宝生永梦也——我们先忽略这个，“研修医还没有真正学会这些。”一向要求严苛的指导医师这么评价。只是镜飞彩的仪式感向来从工作延伸到生活中，渗透到每个细节里。

所有人都发现了宝生永梦对镜飞彩的感情，除了镜飞彩本人，当然宝生永梦一直以为自己隐藏的很好。于是天才外科医不在CR的午后，法医长腿一跨坐到本应该属于他的位置，手臂撑在桌上，倾斜着上半身看着对面还不知道下一秒会发生什么的宝生永梦。

“名人，我敢打赌，肯定是你跟他表白。”

宝生永梦因为这句话而来了一个不负众望的平地摔。

“如果飞彩也喜欢永梦的话，肯定是飞彩先表白的。”一旁的粉红色Poppy持相反意见，并以Bugster的尊严作为赌注。

“是名人。”六岁法医坚持己见，同样赌上了Bugster的尊严。

“是飞彩。”

“是名人。”

“飞彩。”

“名人。”

……

「很好，他们都没发现我溜出去了」——宝生永梦这么想，同时按下Exit键快速退出战场。

两个崩原体明显没有理清楚他们之间的战争对宝生永梦产生了什么心理影响，即便是Poppy也是在发现争论主角消失在CR之后，才反应过来今天是情人节。

“飞彩前辈怎么可能跟我表白。”粉色崩原体的话显然给了宝生永梦不少的幻想，但出于一直相处的经历，他内心十分纠结。

于是他根本没发现镜飞彩正在朝他走来。

“研修医，你在嘀咕什么。”

镜飞彩对于出神摔跤的宝生永梦显然见多不怪，顺手在他腰上挡了一下，贴的很近。宝生永梦愣神了三秒，急忙回复了一句「没什么」就急匆匆继续往外赶，这让镜飞彩觉得莫名其妙。

在镜飞彩踏进CR大门的时候，宝生永梦还想着刚刚镜飞彩身上的味道，是薄荷的清香，很符合他的性格。他的后背的白大褂上还留着镜飞彩手臂的压痕，甚至因为刚刚离得太近了，他身上也沾了一些淡淡地薄荷香。

他的脑袋更混乱起来。

镜飞彩也因为被问了同样的问题而心烦意乱，并以呵斥的语气制止了两个崩原体长达半小时的无意义争吵。

情人节的下午，CR里面只有研修医和他的指导医师。宝生永梦将无法集中精神的错全都归结到薄荷味上，并发誓以后绝对不要买薄荷味的东西。

而镜飞彩并没有做出什么太大的反应，这让他更难受起来，又觉得在上班时间想这些简直是没把镜飞彩的教导放到脑子里去。

但实际上镜飞彩有点烦躁，他想喝点什么东西解渴，但手边没有水。这种烦躁让他把目标转向了坐在CR里的另一个人，看得对方背后发凉。

“飞彩前辈？”

镜飞彩像是思考了很久。

“研修医，我现在的体温是37.2℃。”

“嗯…喔…”

“明白了吗？”

“喔…明白了。”

实际上宝生永梦的脑袋里充满了宇宙的奥秘，根本没有明白，他想虽然不知道为什么镜飞彩要突然和他说这个，但是不愧是天才外科医生，即便没有体温计都可以知道自己的体温。

但是镜飞彩显然觉得他确实明白了，于是为了缓解口渴，上前吻住了还在发呆的宝生永梦的嘴唇，并将手自然放在他的身后，为今日第二次接住摔倒的宝生永梦做好了准备。

“飞彩…飞彩前辈？”显然即便是玩通了无数galgame的天才玩家在此时也无法完全理清楚状况，他结结巴巴地，瞪大了眼睛看着面前放大的脸，和因为靠近而显得很明显的薄荷香味。

“因为在上班期间，所以只要接吻就够了。”

但所幸良好的反应力让他马上明白了现在的状况，急于表现自己情感和学习能力的年轻实习医生环上了指导医师的脖颈，试图把距离拉的更近一些，回赠了一个不怎么熟练的吻。

“我喜欢你，飞彩前辈。”在吻结束之后，他终于进行了交往过程中的第一次表白。

在长时间干扰年轻医生的心结打开之后，一切都变得顺理成章了起来。镜飞彩算不上坦诚，但绝非过度思虑的类型。在他看来只有表白后才能接吻，接吻后才能做爱——口头协议并不作数，后续的吻才是按上刻着名字的印章，然后最好将签订的协议永久封存，再把工作上的教导延续到床上。

显然，他也是很善于付诸行动的类型。

说不紧张是开玩笑的，两个人都没有实战经验。每个人不同部位的神经敏感性不同，但每个部位的神经密集程度是大同小异的，虽说以天才外科医生的知识储备去探索对方身体上的敏感点算不上作弊，但绝对可以说成查攻略。

宝生永梦很少看到镜飞彩如此主动的一面，无论是一开始的吻还是现在，但要是回想起来，在需要主动的事情上，镜飞彩确实是更主动的那一个。

“在想什么。”

“报告飞彩前辈，没，没什么！”

镜飞彩皱起眉头，对宝生永梦在第一次做爱时就走神的行为表示强烈不满，以至于宝生永梦回过神时下意识像报告工作进度一样摆正了语气。下一秒他就因为腰上的手而缩了缩身子，发出了短促又急迫的叫声，在皱眉时捕捉到镜飞彩一闪而过的笑意。

对于探索身体，宝生永梦比他自己想象的还要主动一些，毕竟到了这个年纪，理论知识方面也非一窍不通。他试着闭上眼感受外科医生在自己身上「检查」的手，调整着呼吸，稍有些不安地将手搭在对方身上。

同样，一个合格外科医生的手指从来感受力优良，他对于所谓爱抚并没有了解多少，既然可以用CPR的方式来打音游，那么以触诊的方法来对爱人进行检查也是很符合「镜飞彩常理」的事情，显然宝生永梦也发现了这一点。

他们练习着拥抱和接吻，试图寻找到对方喜欢的节奏。

感受爱人的血液在指尖下流动是一种很难以言说的事情，镜飞彩轻轻咬上了宝生永梦的锁骨，将他抱起来坐在自己腿上。手绕到了颈后，食指和中指轻轻压着枢椎的位置，极其缓慢地往下抚摸，宝生永梦一度认为对方在给他做颈椎检查。

但事实证明这种抚摸确实可以给宝生永梦带来不少的快感，这是极其磨人的，甚至感觉一切都静止了，只留下稍有些沉重的呼吸声推着秒针运行。他闭上眼感受脊背上从上往下移动的手指，被触碰的感觉从中线往两边缓慢扩散开，他想扭一扭身子，但是又不想动，有些懒洋洋地靠在镜飞彩怀里，含糊不清地哼哼着。

宝生永梦小幅度地挣扎起来。

此时外科医生的手指已经到了尾椎的位置了，他并没有停下，反而继续顺着路线往下摸过去，直到指尖按在了穴口才略有停顿。而宝生永梦也只是挣扎了一下，并没有拒绝，他轻轻咬着下唇，听到镜飞彩在他耳边说——当做一次指检就行。

他点了点头，顺便在脑内纠正了指导医师的说法，指检是要用润滑油的。

“我不喜欢用那个。”镜飞彩知道他在想什么。

“请开始吧。”实习医生心下了然，对于接下来要发生的事情做好了只是看起来很充足的心理准备。

——就算这么想，也不会有人习惯指检的。这是宝生永梦下一个想法。

显然柔软的穴道比内心坐着斗争的主人要听话地多，它虽然也很紧张，但没有多做抗拒，几乎是以温柔包容的姿态将手指全吃了进去。宝生永梦的眼眶有些发红，跟哭过一场一样，有些不知所措地埋在镜飞彩肩上，浑身上下都不太自在。他将对方抱的很紧，出于对宝生永梦没有安全感的理解，镜飞彩默许了这种行为，调整了一个比较轻松的姿势，试着动起了手指。

如果是合作通关的游戏，那么不照顾到队友是很失败的行为，宝生永梦的手有些发软，但还是有些不熟练地解开了镜飞彩的腰带，探进裤子里抓住了阴茎。这比起自己做的时候更困难一些，但天才玩家的学习能力也不容小觑，一来二去也总算是达到了满意的效果。

作为奖励，他收获了在喉结上带着齿痕的亲吻，以及在后穴里再多出来的一根手指。

一开始这对宝生永梦来说确实不太好受，毕竟没有任何指检会有这种称得上是性骚扰的举动，但好在镜飞彩找前列腺的位置极其精准快速，让不安的小鱼绷紧了身子，再稍微放松下来。高频率的持续刺激换到谁身上都一样，宝生永梦因此后背紧绷，克制不住的破碎低喘断断续续地涌入镜飞彩的耳膜。

离开工作岗位后的镜飞彩有的是时间和耐心，带着薄荷味的折磨持续了很长一段时间，以至于宝生永梦的腿都有些麻了，脑袋晕乎乎的，下身却是已经完全准备好的模样。他有些脱力地躺回床上，背部接触到柔软的床垫时他深吸了口气，两腿还是分开着，大腿保持原来的姿势架在镜飞彩的腰上。宝生永梦得救了一般做着深呼吸，努力抬着脑袋看着镜飞彩的样子实在是有些乖得过了头。

先做好完全的扩张，才可以进行下一步，除却对爱人舒适度的考虑，这也是镜飞彩仪式感的一部分。

在下一步真正进行的时候并没有想象中那么简单，甚至开始让向来准备良好的外科医生开始怀疑起了术前准备是否充分——理论上是没有错的，宝生永梦也并没有感到过度的疼痛，他只是过于紧张了。种种因素，日思夜想的人、憧憬的前辈、第一次做爱，这些在脑中的杂念让宝生永梦无比紧张，以至于镜飞彩不得不用缓慢的亲吻来安抚他的情绪。

步入正轨时一切都变得顺利起来，如果回想起今天下午做了突如其来的告白开始到现在，镜飞彩稍微有了一些不真实感。为此他试着动起了腰，借以让宝生永梦挤出一些不成调的呻吟来确定面前的是活生生的他的实习医生，而非一块听话待宰的小蛋糕。宝生永梦显然不知道他的内心活动，只是被对方的动作弄得有些迷糊，似乎镜飞彩的阴茎不仅是到了他的身体里，也同时把他大脑也弄得一团浆糊，开始无法思考。

挺舒服的——他这么想着，试着收紧了大腿，向镜飞彩贴的更近一点，这个姿势对他来说相对轻松了很多，于是更多的注意力都被集中在下身，从未有过的快感很快让他的理智溃不成军，只能尽力迷迷糊糊地撑开眼看着镜飞彩。

这个时候的飞彩前辈确实很好看——他流汗的样子，无论是刚战斗结束，还是从手术室出来，或者说现在，为了他流汗的样子，都很好看——宝生永梦稀里糊涂地这么想。

不管是什么时候，镜飞彩永远都不允许宝生永梦的走神，他把这个叫做时刻集中注意力。而在他们第一次接吻之前，他都没有意识到无论是授课还是做爱，只是想让宝生永梦把注意力集中在自己身上。于是在意识到之后，突然变得粗暴的做爱就成了惩罚的手段，换来了宝生永梦有些委屈但变了调的呻吟。

当不把高潮作为做爱的结束，那么高潮的到来也是极为漫长的，他们亲吻，拥抱，感受着对方的身体。直到宝生永梦终于呜咽着，带着哭声向镜飞彩索求一个吻，他们今夜的手术才宣告结束。

宝生永梦一直认为即便是镜飞彩先吻了他，也是他先告白的，但镜飞彩却一直坚持着自己的仪式感，绝不会在告白之前就亲吻。

所以在整个CR在十分懂梗的妮可做完解释，反应过来当时镜飞彩口中37.2℃的轻微发烧之后，两个Bugster都暂时保住了自己的尊严。


End file.
